Haruhi's Schoolife
by paokikipao
Summary: Haruhi didn't always like Hikaru, he had grown into her, he was always there when she needed him and she knew he loved her too only not in the same way. In a world where the Ouran Host Club was never created, a story in which Tamaki is a mysterious boy who as well as Haruhi, takes refugee in the abandoned music room when he needs to be alone. Will Haruhi stay loyal to Hikaru?
1. Chapter 1 The music room

**___Okay so This is a story that I started a long time ago. I think it has some silly parts, but I'll change it later. I hope you guys like it and d please comment, any type of critique is well welcomed, please give feedback negative or positive.  
This story is missing a lot and I was thinking of adding/taking off somethings as well, but I will do that a little bit later.  
I appreciate you reading it _**

* * *

_"do you..." I wanted to know the answer of what I had expected to be a no, I felt like the answer was written all over his face, maybe if he could tell me an answer I could finally rest in peace at night, put myself at ease once in for all, maybe he would laugh at my question, but I knew that I had to know, I had to know before I could be in a path were there was no turning back._

_"do you like me?" I asked as I yelled, I couldn't believe I had yelled such thing in the library, my face was burning red, and I even dropped the book of algebra 1 I had at my hand, and as I bend in to pick it up he bend catching it and then proceeded to put it by my hand as he smiled politely, he started scratching his head and then finally said:_

_"Of course I do, you are my best friend after all, right?" he said with a smile  
_

_This was nothing like me, I didn't know what had been happening lately, but I had been wondering if he could ever see me as something more than a friend, I wanted to know because I had been wondering how I felt about him too, I could feel a tear streaming down my face, this was a strange feeling but I just limited myself to smile, and then I replied:_

_"That's right, I'm your best friend, and I will always be..." I said irrefutably, I could hear how my voiced cracked as I repeated that deep inside my head. The word "friend" kept echoing in my head, breaking my heart bit by bit, I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, but all I could do was wait, wait until the bell rang so I could go once again to my safe place, the music room I loved so much, I always spend my time there, somehow I thought I didn't wanted to go back home, I knew my dad wasn't there he was busy working, plus I didn't wanted to give him another stupid reason to worry about. I knew I could manage myself in front of everybody and not make them worry but this time I knew I couldn't hide it any longer, which led me to the only possible option the music room, where I could calm myself and let my thoughts get clearer._

_I turned my face down, thinking how would I face him again, embarrassed of even asking such a question,of course he would always see me as the "best friend", maybe that's how I felt too...  
_

_As soon as the bell rang, I decided to give him a nod, and then decided to leave the library slowly, waiting until he could no longer see me and then started running to my favorite room, the abandoned music room nobody seemed to remember now, I was running with tears streaming down my face as I began to hear the most beautiful melody, it seemed so familiar, yet completely new, it was so sweet, like the melody a mother would sing to her child to keep him warm at night. It took me a few seconds to finally realize which song it was, it was the song my dad sang to me when I was a little girl, I remembered how my dad used to hug me and sang to me until I fell asleep, I started remembering the lyrics as I was singing along with the melody, just when the song finished, I saw sitting by the old piano a really beautiful boy sitting peacefully with his eyes closed pleased with the melody he had just played, standing motionless and remaining with his eyes closed. As I was turning back so he could not see me I stepped into a flute and fell into the ground, he looked at me and quickly moved to my side to hand me his hand, and help me get up, his hand was warm and comfortable, I thanked him as I was getting up, and then I said:_

_-I'm so sorry for interrupting you... I didn't mean to..._

_He smiled happily and then replied:_

_-Actually I rather enjoyed your singing_

_I felt really embarrassed and decided to just thank him, I noticed he was still holding my hand from helping me to get up, I smiled shyly and moved my hand slowly, dropping his. I noticed I still had a few tears from before, I tried to get them off my face, and so I did as he noticed I had been crying he asked politely:_

_-Who made you cry?-he said boldly _

_-I... Nobody!-I said abruptly  
_

_He starred really closely to my eyes, and I felt I had no scape, I was also surprised by his question, I could go nowhere, his eyes looked at me as if they could read me with just one glance, so I just decided to say_

_-someone who will never see like me for who I am.- I surprised myself after saying what I said, but he just responded._

_-Then he doesn't know you at all-he smirked  
I just smiled, then after a couple of minutes I was telling him all my history, about. How I felt for him and how he felt for me, I spoke comfortably with him as if he was an old friend. After I told him the whole story he told me:_

_-It's not like you needed me to tell you this or anything but I think you and I know that he doesn't see you that way._

_I felt angry not at him but instead at myself knowing that I was vulnerable, knowing that I was week and realizing that I had never been strong as I initially believed , I knew deep inside me it was the truth. I looked at the boy who's cruel words pierced right through me, and I noticed something for the first time, I thought to myself "I know you", I was uncertain as to how I knew him, I just knew I had meet him before, to his advantage I felt I could trust him.  
_

_-you don't know anything about him, he's the kindest person, he's funny and I... I … think I love him! _

_I was shocked, I didn't even know if I liked him, but now I had claimed to aHe looked at me as if he was hurt, then said my name softly as if it was something fragile, I shook my head noticing I haven't told him my name and as I was going to ask him for an explanation, he just interrupted me and said:_

_-Haruhi if you truly loved him, you would let him go, because deep inside you, you know that he doesn't feel the same way. You will just be a burned to him, if he truly loved as a friend you, then he would let go, because he know that this is only hurting you, because he knows you love him. Either way the only one who gets hurt if you._

_I stood motionless as I could feel like he opened my eyes wide up, as a blind man seeing once again, I felt like I had always knew this was the truth but I never would have known it was so hard to accept the truth, tears came as waterfalls in my eyes, I felt like I could no longer breath, I grabbed my head as my eyes were getting soaked , it was then when that boy held me into his arms, and hugged me so tightly, yet so comfortable, I would have never believed it if someone would have told me I would be crying with a complete stranger and telling him my most hurtful secret, he keep me into his arms .He comforted me as I was trying to figure out what to do. I knew Hikaru didn't like me the same way, but I couldn't lose him too, I would stay by his side even if it meant being friend zoned for all eternity. The boy held me as we just sat in the carpet floor of the abandoned music room, the cold wall was facing our backs, I just wanted to forget.  
I noticed I had feel asleep, and that we had moved from where we were before, we were behind an old counter. He was still holding me into his arms, I couldn't move, and honestly I didn't want to, it was as if someone had sent this boy only for me, as if he was made for me. I could feel the deep stare he was giving me, he only touched my face gently drawing small circles in my right cheek. After a few minutes I heard someone opening the door in the music room, I felt embarrassed and hoped he would go or leave my side so I could leave, I decided to pretend I was sleeping, hoping that I would skip all of the awkwardness. He took his jacket off and placed it bellow my head as a pillow. We were still standing behind a counter. I heard a voice yelling my name, I couldn't recognize the voice as it sounded distant, I could sense how the mysterious boy got tense as he held my hand into his before he got up and approached the distant voice, he said:_

_-She' asleep, you better leave before she wakes up.-the boy spoke with determination and something else I couldn't quite understand.__  
_

_I could only listen, and I could not understand a thing that was happening. Who was out there and why would the boy say that?_

_The other voice sounded really confused right now_

_-She needs to go home, or she will get in trouble. Besides I know Haruhi and she would want to go back home with me, do us a favor and step aside._

_It was Hikaru, but I couldn't understand why they had both known each other, how did the piano boy know he was looking for me and how did he know he was Hikaru? Why and how did they know each other?  
I only knew why I didn't recognized Hikaru's voice before, and it was because he was speaking with the same tone I knew perfectly, a voice filled with resentment and anger, a tone he would only use in "special occasions". I felt angered at his blunt overconfidence. I wanted to get up and tell him that I would go back on my own and that I would call to tell them I would stay a few more hours in school, after all Hikaru was my neighbor and the last thing I wanted was to see him._

_I moved to see Hikaru standing beside the piano, and I could see clearly and prove my theory, Hikaru looked at the mysterious boy with a look I knew very well . A look full of hatred._

_-You don't know her-said the mysterious boy._

_-Who in hell are you? You don't know anything!_

_-You already know who I am, my name is Tamaki, and I so happen to be Haruhi's boyfriend._

_I opened my eyed wide open and opened my mouth with shock, I suddenly looked over to see Hikaru's expression, and he was just as shocked as I was._

_-Her boyfriend? You're lying-he said confident, and raising his tone now_

_-I'm sure as he'll I am not._

_-Where is she? I have to see her! - He said frustrated, as I was still standing motionless behind the counter._

_I started moving, trying to scape as soon as possible, hoping neither one of them could see me, hoping I could gain the super power of invisibility. as I was moving I could see the boy, apparently called Tamaki approaching me and then grabbing my hand making me stand up, followed by him grabbing my waist. I was starting to blush again, he was holding me really tenderly but firmly has if he would not let go, then I could see his face I couldn't tell if he was hurt, but I was sure it was my imagination, Hikaru, the boy I recently figured out I was in love with would surely not care, as he was only starring in disbelief, Tamaki held me while saying:_

_-Like I said she's my girlfriend, now step off before someone gets hurt._

_Hikaru couldn't say anything, instead he only stand there and asked me:  
-Is it true? _

_I had a lot in my mind up till this point, my mind suddenly went blank. Somehow I wanted it to be true, if only I would have fallen for Tamaki the mysterious boy everything would have been easier, or so I thought back then.  
I limited myself by only nodding._

_Hikaru nodded in return and walked away closing the music room behind him._


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

Now I've really done it, how will I be able to see him now? this is all Tamakis fault was what I wanted to think, only it wasn't, I was the one who had agreed to Hikaru that Tamaki and I were dating, what was I thinking? maybe it was the frustration and anger I felt towards Hikaru's overconfidence towards me, as if he knew just how much I loved him.

No, It wasn't Tamaki's fault, this was all me, I shouldnt have asked him if he loved me, what a silly question, did I even had to ask to get the answer I already knew, maybe he didn't know I loved him to that extent .Tamaki is right, I know it, but I have many times tried to stop liking Hikaru and several times I have tried to convince myself I feel that much affection towards him because he's a dear friend... only problem is that I know better.

After Hikaru left the music room, I felt my legs give away but I still had Tamaki holding me tightly closer to him, I didn't know what to do, much less what to say to Tamaki. I only knew one thing, I wanted to get out of there, I was never good with words, but this time truly I was speechless. I wanted to run away ironically from my "safe place", in less worrisome times I would have laughed at the irony of this moment.

Without noticing I had pushed away from Tamaki, I looked for a second to see his face, he looked at me with a hurt stare, the same he had given me before. I looked down ashamed and embarrassed, even though he was the one who started the lie about us being in a romantic relationship, which I realized now was impossible. I looked at Tamaki and realized something I didn't before, he was dazzling not handsome, his starring was almost nonhuman he looked through me effortlessly. I knew i could never date someone as him, he was out of my reach.I looked down knowing I had ran out of words. I headed towards the main door of the music room, almost stumbling across with my week legs who were giving out, I was about to open the door when Tamakis hands grabbed me firmly, he put his arm to hold me and then said:

-Don't go, don't go after him, that's what he wants.- he said with determination and a demanding tone.

I didn't realized I wanted to go after Hikaru, until he had said so. It was true, somehow I wanted to run towards Hikaru and explain it was a mistake and a lie. But I couldn't after all I knew Hikaru better than anyone else and if there was something he hated it was misunderstandings and lies. Kaoru, hikaru's twing brother would have been way more understanding of course, he would have even laughed at the whole situation even.

I managed to say:

-I need to go, I'm sorry...

I once again moved away from his touch and opened the door leaving the music room my safe place which somehow had became the place of worries.

I started running, I wanted to see Hikaru, I knew he would have gone back to look for Kaoru to leave together as the had always done since I entered Ouran School.

Everything came back to me now, the first time I came here I was an outcast,even before the school year had begun I visited the school many times getting familiar with this huge school, knowing that not even a week would be enough to know the whole school.I was pleased to be the outcast though, never having to stand up to anyone's expectations, I had a short hair because of a small incident I had involving a small child putting gum by accident into my hair which led me to the first option that came into my mind cutting it short. It was better I had thought, and I still believed so, It was comfortable and practical.I didn't mind being apart from everyone else after all, all I could think was that this school was ridiculous a school not only for the rich but the spoiled little brats.  
I remembered the first day of school, I had woken up early and prepared my own bento-box (lunch box) knowing I couldn't afford even the "less pricey" food from the cafeteria .As soon as I got into the school I noticed that everybody had beautiful uniforms, which I couldn't afford so instead wore my lucky sweeter, everyone was extremely noisy, which made me wonder if I was even in a school in the first place.I wasn't surprised though, with me being an honor student, I had to keep my grades up, but since most of these rich bastards had it all good with their tuition being paid fresh out of their parents wallets everything was good for them.  
I remembered how hard it was to find a quiet place , I was looking everywhere for a place where I could relax and sit quietly. was the first time I had found the abandoned music room, when I first entered I had a connection with this room, it wasn't nearly as expensive looking as the other rooms which might have explained why nobody seemed no be in here, the only exception was the beautiful piano that stand out as a four leaf clover, it was old but had a fresh style at the same I was still looking at this piano I was still thinking to myself "those bastards sure don't know how to appreciate small things more less a room as special like this"

-ouch! I must say, I don't know whether to feel offended or to feel relieved.

I moved in shock finding I wasn't alone, and what was worst, I was thinking outloud, who knows how much I had blurted out!i moved suddenly in shock stumbling with the small stall of the piano. I fell quickly into the ground. I finally found a boy who was standing close to a counter that was near the piano, it was a redheaded boy with a beautiful devilish smile, he looked at me in amusement, he started laughing, I gave him a nasty look and picked the stall up placing it into its original place and got up afterwards in embarrassment,He laughed even harder now and said:

-How amusing, you pick the stall before you get up yourself.

- I... Why... Who are you? - I said flustered

He grabbed his stomach as he laughed harder and harder, he's crazy I had thought, and has a wicked and strange sense of humor to top it all off.

-My name's Hikaru,we are going to have almost every class together.- He smiled being pleased with himself.

I couldn't believe what I had remembered now, the boy who had once made fun of me had been Hikaru! That same boy who I met for the first time as I discovered my favorite room. I felt saddened not knowing now if I had made this my safe room because I loved the room and feel connected to it or instead because I considered a place where I had first meet Hikaru, unconsciously returning to this room because it contained such a precious memory.

I felt helpless knowing how much I loved Hikaru.

Now I knew there was no no turning back. I could still remember exactly how this conversation had ended.

I felt flustered not knowing how much he had heard,or how much I had said out loud.

-You... for how long have you been hiding here?-I asked suddenly-how much...-he interrupted me before I could go any further.

-You mean how much have I listened from your monologue? -he said cooly-Let's just say I heard enough to prove that what everybody was saying about you was false.-he started laughing again.

-What are you talking about?-I said being curious now.

-Everyone thought that you were someone uninteresting, dull, there have been rumors you know that type of stuff-he said in a-matter-of-fact tone- I suppose I'll go with relieved then, you seem to be the talkative type not to mention you talk to yourself, so much for someone uninteresting.-He smiled confident.

As he had said we did in fact have almost every single class together, we became friends ever since. Kaoru was also there obviously ,we got along in time although they both loved teasing me, and playing around with me, Hikaru was a bit darker than Kaoru and had a stronger personality. They would often visit me in my home saying it was an "adventure to a commoner's ways" they had said my house was comfortable several Hitachiin twins spent more time at my house than they did on their own.I didn't mind having company, but I couldn't deny i thought it was amazing how great we got along as time went on, it has already been a year that I had spend in Ouran Higschool, but felt like barely days had gone by.  
I remember they both had always been kind to me, remembering how they gave me a uniform as a gift, I couldn't accept it by any means back then, knowing how expensive it was, but accepted it in return they would allow me to pay for it. That was one of the reasons why I started working part-time in the coffee shop of the school.  
I wish I could say everything was perfect but at the same time I gained 2 precious friends I gained several enemies, almost every girl in school hated me, unknowingly I felt sadness by this fact, I had never done anything to be hated, I always tried to keep myself distant. It wasn't until later on when things got worse. It had gotten to a point where they once tried


End file.
